Together for Christmas
by Em in love with ncis
Summary: The newest addition to the team, but definitally not new to the job, Sara Scott is tired of her stepmom acting as if she's an old maid. Callen doesn't have any Christmas plans. So instead of sitting at home catching up on paperwork, Callen agrees to help Sara out with her family, based on the suggestion bye Sam. Things are on the fast track to becoming a halmark movie.
1. Prologue

A new man had been brought in. They just brought hin in out of nowhere. The paranoid group of arms dealers just welcomed him in like he was their long lost brother or something.

It had taken her six months to gain their trust, she was just told her part of the plan, for the arms deal going down in two weeks, this morning.

Sara had to get this case wrapped up. She had to do right, she needed the transfer and the director told her, "you get these guys, you get the transfer."

That was all fine but the tricky part was that she didn't get any help from anyone, it was too big a risk apparently.

Sara couldn't shake the feeling she was getting from the newest member of the dealers. She felt that he wasn't dangerous but that he could be deadly, which was a chilling thought.

"Maria," Archie, the ring leader, said, using her alias. "Show mr. Oakley around. He'll be helping you run interference with the cops while the deal goes down."

"Yes, sir," Sara replied.

::

"What is it, miss Jones?" Hetty asked walking into ops.

"Callen isn't the only agent on the op," Nell replied.

"I see, who is the other agent?"

"Sara Scott," Nell said, pulling up her information, "she's worked for NCIS the past 10 years. Worked in the D.C. and NOLA offices. Her legend for this case is Maria Reynolds. If she successfully closes this case, she'll be transferred... well here."

"Ahh, yes, miss Scott. Leon has too me about her. Told me she was born for this kind of work," Hetty said, "thank you miss Jones."

"Would you like me to notify Callen?" Nell asked.

"No, it's to much of a risk for us to contact him, he need to contact us, besides this way mr. Callen will be able to see her in action," Hetty said, leaving the dimly lit room.

Nell was alerted to an email.

'I need a back ground check on Maria Reynolds," she read.

'This should be interesting," Nell thought.

::

Two weeks later.

Something was definitely off with Tyler Oakley, Sara had decided. She just couldn't place it. There were those people he met with, the tall, muscular, black man at the store, the shaggy blond guy at the paper stand, and the brunette waitress outside of the coffee shop and they'd all handed him something.

"Maria?" Tyler asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do we have any steak knives?" He asked.

This particular group of arms dealers stayed in a house not an old abandoned warehouse or anything like that. It was just a regular old house. It was nice to not have to sleep on a cot and these guy actually made dinner. It was Tyler's turn tonight.

"No, the only knives we have here are butter knives," Sara replied, "Archie gets paranoid about those thing just 'lying around'."

"I've noticed," he smirked.

Sara took this time to study him, not that she hadn't been the past two weeks. he seemed very relaxed as he cooked.

Light brown hair, about 5'11, and just the prettiest blue eyes. Definitely one of the best looking criminals she'd ever met.

'Stop it Sara,' she mentally scolded.

But hey, when you're stuck with 5 scum bags, who don't have an ounce of manners for 6 months and a nice mannered one comes along... it's... well... nice.

"So how did you get into this business?" Tyler asked.

"My dad did it. He was killed bye a rival and I've been trying to find the guy ever since," Sara replied.

::

Sara looked down an alley a few blocks down from the house, while looking for Tyler. Only to find him on the phone. She positioned herself so she could stay out of sight and still listen, thankful everyone else was at the house.

"Anything else on Maria?" Callen asked.

_Why would he be asking some about me_? Sara thought.

"Only one thing," Eric replied. Sara was not able to hear him.

"Her dad doesn't exist," Eric said, "I looked up the name on her birth certificate. There's no record of him anywhere."

"Thanks Eric, keep digging," Callen said, hanging up the phone. "Who are you working for?" Callen mumbled to himself.

Before he knew it, Sara jumped him from behind.

"Who's Eric and why is he looking into me?" Sara asked, having a choke hold on Callen from her position on his back.

"How about you tell me who you are first," Callen said, slamming into the wall. Sara's grip loosened enough for him to gain the upper hand and pin her, face towards him, to the wall.

"Not a chance," Sara said, bringing her knee up but Callen anticipated it and spun her around to face the alley wall. Her knee hit the wall and she winced in pain. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way?" Callen said, "who are you and who do you work for?"

"Why would I tell you?" Sara asked.

"Because there are about 15 federal agents about to storm the house and I need to know if you're a bad guy or a good guy."

"Ok, but can I at least have a little wiggle room?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok, fine," Sara said, "the name's Sara Scott."

Callen took out his phone to call Eric, "who are you with?"

"How can I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but you've already trusted me with your identity."

"And if Eric, whoever that may be, is good, he'll tell you," Sara smirked.

Callen rolled his eyes and hit Call, "Eric, I need you to look up Sara Scott... she's what! Did Hetty know?... Ok... bye." Callen let Sara go, "well, Sara Scott of NCIS, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

"I wish I could say the same thing..."

"Hey G!" Sam yelled, "you and your girl friend coming?"

::

The team and Sara walked into OSP. It took some reassuring that they were who they said they were before she got into the car with the agents.

"Sara, welcome to the Office of Special Projects," Deeks said, spinning around with his arms up like he owned the place.

"Thanks," Sara said, "is he always like this?" She asked Kensi.

"You don't know the half of it," Kensi replied.

"Ahh, miss Scott, how nice to, finally, meet you," Hetty said, "I've heard such great things about you."

"All good I hope," Sara said.

"Yes, and I am happy you will be joining us here."

"Wait, you're transferring here? What team?" Callen asked.

"Yours mr. Callen," Hetty replied with a smile.

A/N

This is my Christmas story. WARNING! It's going to be very halmark-ish. Excluding this chapter and the next all other chapters will be posted on the day they're supposed to take place.


	2. Christmastime is for, nagging?

6 months after Sara joins the team

"Ah, I hate paper work," Kensi complained, about to pull her hair out.

"It's better than getting beat up, kens," Sara said, coming back from dropping off the last of her paper work on Hetty's desk.

"I'm not so sure about that. How'd you get done so fast?"

"She takes her paper work home with her," Callen said.

"Stalker much?" Sara asked, sitting down at her desk.

"You walk out of the building pretty much every night with a file in your hand," Callen replied.

"Well sue me for having no social life because I like to be alone after being with y'all all day," Sara retorted.

"Sounds like you and G have something in common," Sam piped in.

Sara looked at her phone and groaned.

"I didn't think having something in common with me was such a bad thing," Callen joked.

"It's not that," Sara said, "its just that my stepmom texted me plans for Christmas and she made sure to add that there is room for me to bring someone."

"Ooo, pressure. I know how you feel, my mom keeps telling me that the clock is ticking," Kensi said.

"Oh, now she's added she found my future plans from high school that said 'by the time I'm 38 I want to be married with at least 3 kids and 38 is only 4 years away'."

"At least 3? How many did you want?" Deeks asked.

"5," Sara replied.

"I can barely handle the two I got, much less 5," Sam said.

"I grew up in a big family," Sara replied.

"How many kids?"

"I have 7 total siblings, they're 6 kids between my mom and stepdad and 4 between my dad and stepmom but my sister and I are included in both totals," Sara explained, "oh, look. Now she's reminding me 5 of my sibling are married with kids three of which are younger than me."

"Ouch!" Deeks said.

"Maybe we'll get a case and you can get out of it," Callen said.

"Didn't you hear? Hetty has guaranteed us two weeks off for Christmas," Deeks said.

"Looks like you're out of luck," Callen replied.

"Tell me about it," Sara rolled her eyes, "I've considered hiring someone to pose as my boyfriend more times than I'd like to admit."

"You should just take Callen with you," Sam suggested.

"Because I'm want to spend my holidays with him," Sara replied.

"Well why not?" Sam asked, "you want to get your stepmom off your back and G doesn't have any holiday plans."

"Thank you for pointing out my lack of a social life," Callen replied.

"It's not like we didn't already know," Kensi piped in.

"You're one to talk," Callen said.

"Hey, I'm going snowboarding."

"With me," Deeks said.

"You're spending the holiday with him?" Sam asked, "what happened to Kensi?"

"Ha ha ha," Deeks said, dryly.

"I still think you should go with Sara," Sam urged.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sara asked.

"No, Sam replied, "just think about it like an undercover operation without having to worry about twisted psychopaths and their guns."

"You obviously haven't met my family."

"I guess that explains you," Deeks said.

"That's rich coming from you," Sara replied.

"Wait a minute," Callen said, "I get the psychopath part but the guns?"

"I'm from the back woods of N.C. state. 10,000 rednecks and their guns."

"Oh," Callen said, "that's why you say y'all."

Sara groaned and got her head on her desk.

"So are you going?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Callen replied, "I haven't been invited yet."


	3. Death Threats, Stories,and Monoply

Sara walked, madly from her room, tying her robe in the process. Who ever woke her up at 8am on her day off was going to die.

Sara glanced through the peep hole. There stood G Callen with a box of doughnuts and a drink holder with coffee cups.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, opening the door.

"Good morning dear," Callen said, placing a cup in her hand, a kiss on her cheek and just walking right into the apartment. Sara was a little shocked to say the least. "Nice place," Callen said, taking off his jacket and placing it over one of the bar stools.

"That doesn't answer my question," Sara said.

"Doughnut?" Callen asked.

"G Callen, what are you doing in my house at 8 am on our day off!?"

"Well, we need to come up with a story to tell your parents," Callen said, handing her a doughnut.

Sara sighed, taking the doughnut, "and why do we have to do it at 8 in the morning?"

Callen shrugged,"I guess it's good I didn't come over at 6."

"You should be glad you're alive," Sara said, "But the doughnuts and coffee help."

"Thank you for letting me live."

"Your welcome," Sara said,"now, let me change and we can plan."

Sara came out 5 minutes later in skinny jeans, a sweat shirt, and her hair brushed. Callen was sitting at the breakfast bar looking at one of her many scrapbooks.

"Just go through my things why don't you," Sara said.

"They were sitting on the counter," Callen replied.

"What year is that?" Sara asked, sitting down on the stool right next to Callen.

" uh...'93," Callen said, looking at the front cover.

"What, no! You can't look at that one!" Sara exclaimed, trying to take the album away.

"Why? I'm looking at it right now," Callen said, holding it out of her reach.

"That was my awkward stage," Sara said, still trying to take it away.

"What so awkward about..." Callen started, sarcasam in his voice.

"Braces, a bad hair cut, and bangs cut to short. Not to mention my body not maturing yet?"

"I think you look cute," Callen smiled, holding the album up beside her face.

"Shut up," Sara smiled, shoving Callen's shoulder, "so what your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your name? What are we telling my parents your name is?"

"George," Callen replied.

"Ok," Sara nodded, sipping on her coffee, "so I was think you could say you're a cop."

"Sounds good," Callen nodded, "how'd we meet?"

"I was think that either you pulled me over for speeding or I went into the station to pay a speeding ticket and we met there."

"You a speed demon?"

Sara got up and walked to a drawer and pulled out three slips of paper, "these are all from my past 6 months in L.A."

"All of these are almost reckless driving," Callen said, "your worse than me, and had to go to comedy driving school."

"Wow," Sara laughed.

"So I think we Should go with I pulled you over and then I black mailed you to going on a date with me."

"That's great. My sisters will gush all over it."

"Ok," Callen said, sliding off the stool, "I guess I'll be going."

"Wait a minute mister," Sara said, "you wake me up early on my day off and you don't get to leave 30 minutes later."

"What do you have in mind?"

"How are you at monopoly?" Sara asked.

::4 hours and a Chinese take out later::

"That'll be $1400," Sara smirked.

"How do you that?" Callen groaned.

"It's called strategy," Sara said.

"I know how to do strategy, until it come to this," Callen said.

"Really, cause I thought your strategy was to just wing everything."

"Ha ha ha."

"Well... since I'm beating you so bad, how about we stop?"

"Sounds good to me," Callen said. They cleaned up the fan and Sara sang 'I Am The Champion'. After the game thy sat on the couch and look at photo while Sara told Callen everybody's name and who they belonged to.

"You have a big family," Callen commented.

"Yes, so pay attention," Sara grinned.


	4. Sara Bored and Callen Wait, Tired?

:: plain ride to N.C. 3 am ::

"So what do your parents think you do?"

"Real-estate," Sara replied, "except for my mom, dad and step dad."

"Why doesn't your step mom know?"

"1. She's a complete worry wart. That's how my dad can keep it from her. 2. She gets on my nerves and I have never completely trusted her."

"Why your step dad? I get your parents."

"He earned it. Showed me I could trust him. My step mom, she never has," Sara explained.

"That makes sense," Callen nodded.

::1 1/2 hours later::

"Callen, callen, callllen," Sara said, poking the sleeping man beside her.

Callen opened an eyelid, looked at her, and then closed it. He had actually managed to fall asleep for an hour. It helped thy it was only 4:30 am L.A. time.

"Would you please answer me," Sara pouted.

"Why? I finally managed to get a little sleep and you want me to wake up?" Callen said, eyes still shut.

"Yes, if you can't sleep during the night like a normal person, that's your problem," Sara replied.

Callen sighed and opened his eyes, figuring he was going to get anymore sleep on the plane ride.

"What do you want?" Callen asked.

"I'm bored," the blonde replied.

"Really? You woke me up for that? You're worse than Kensi, Sara!"

"You're 34 years old, find something to do," Callen said.

"I've tried," Sara sighed. Callen sighed and gave her an 'are you serious?/ you're really on noting me right now' look, "I've just realized something."

"What's that," Callen asked.

"I can't call her Callen around my family and I don't think I could call you George without laughing."

"Then just call me G."

"Really? Isn't that reserved for your closest friends like Sam... and... well... Sam?"

"As sad as it is, G is my name."

"Well, ok, G," Sara said, trying it out.

Callen shook his head and cracked a grin, "now can I please try and get some sleep."

"Who's stopping you?" Sara smirked.

"You're a piece of work, Sara Scott," Callen said.

:: Raleigh airport 2 1/2 hours later::

"We're meeting your dad, right?" Callen asked, as he and Sara walked down the terminal around 10:45 east coast time.

"Correct, and as far as I know, no one else is coming," Sara replied, as they came to the baggage claim. Sara skimmed the small crowd for her dad.

"Daddy!" She yelled, when her eyes landed on him. Sara ran and gave her father a bear hug.

"Hey sweetheart." Sara's dad smiled, returning her hug and kissing her forehead. By this time Callen had made his way to the father and daughter.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend George Callen," Sara introduced to two, "G, this is my dad, Ryan Scott."

"Nice to meet you mr. Scott."

"Nice to meet you George," Ryan shook his hand, "please call me Ryan."

"Ok," Callen nodded in agreement.

"So, my wife tells me you're a cop," Ryan said, "but she also thinks thy Sara's a real estate agent."

"Um..."

"You two work together, don't you?" Silence fell over the group. Sara wasn't sure how her dad would react, "I realize y'all are adults but be careful."

"We will dad," Sara assured.

They claimed their baggage an started on the hour drive to the Scott's residence.


	5. Stories and Callen sleeping more?

::Scott residence::

"And this is y'all's room, Elizabeth Scott, Sara's step mom, said opening the door to Sara's old room, "I'll just leave the two of you to freshen up."

Sara threw her bag on the bed and started unpacking. Callen looked around the room.

It was a nice size. A desk sat in a nook beside the closet, the bed was on the opposite side of the room, and a window near the foot of the bed. There was also one of those round, nest like chairs near the door.

"If you have anything that needs hanging up, the closet should be empty," Sara said.

"Ok," Callen replied, opening the closet doors, "I don't think empty is the word I would use to describe this closet."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, coming to stand beside him, "Hanna!"

"You're sister?"

The two heard people run down the stairs, their room was in the basement, sounding like a herd of buffalo.

"Nathan!" A girl yelled, "scoot over!"

Callen looked to Sara.

"Speak of the little rebels," Sara said, with a grin, "come on, I'll introduce you."

They went to the reck room where the 18 and 21 year old were reselling for the remote. Hanna was practically on top of her brother.

It was probably a lost cause for Hanna seeing as her brother was 6'4 and built like a linebacker, which was the position he played, and Hanna was 5'7 and a size 2.

"I see something's never change," Sara smirked.

"Sara!" The 18 year old squealed, "you're home!" Sara embraced her younger sister, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Sara smiled.

"Hey sis," Nathan said, giving his sister a hug, "how have you been?"

"I've been good," Sara said.

"Is this a boy friend I see?" Hanna smirked.

"Oh, Hanna and Nathan, this is George, my boyfriend. G, these exuses for human are my siblings, Hanna and Nathan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked.

"Y'all act more like wild animals than humans," Sara replied.

"Excuse my sister George," Nathan said, "I am not an animal. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Callen nodded, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you George. I've heard so little about you," Hanna glared at her sister.

:: later that afternoon::

"So how did you and George meet?" Loraine, Sara's 32 year old sister, asked as the women were cleaning up from a late lunch/ early dinner.

"Oh, do tell," Hann said, from her seat on the counter. Sara blushed. She was never one to like the focus on her.

"He pulled me over for speeding one day soon after I moved," Sara replied, "he gave me a choice between getting a ticket or getting a warning and a free dinner."

"Is that legal?" Elizabeth asked.

"All that speeding finally payed off," Loraine added.

"How romantic," Hanna gushed.

"Don't you dare start thinking about becoming a speed demon like your sister?" Elizabeth told her youngest.

"Haven't you ever heard Lori and Luke's story?" Sara asked, hoping to get the attention off of herself.

"Actually, no," Hanna said, "and I was to young to remember most of it."

"My story is more cliché than romantic," Loraine said, propping her swollen ankles up on the chair in front of her.

"Wait, wasn't Luke your best friend's brother?" Hanna asked.

"Yes," Lori replied, "but I'm not the only one who at least dated, and for a long time I might add, her best friends brother."

"That's was a long time ago," Sara replied, not amused.

"And you hardly dated after that," Loraine said,rubbing her swollen belly, she was due in a month, "in fact George is the first person you've brought home and introduced us to since..."

"Hey, kick off in two minutes," Callen said, coming into the kitchen.

"Thank goodness," Sara said. Callen looked at her funny.

"Hey George," Lori said, "did you know you're the fist guy Sara has brought home since her college boyfriend?" Sara blushed big time.

"No, I didn't," Callen said, smirking at Sara.

"Well, if you would like to discuss this with them, you stay here," Sara said, "but I'm going to take my bowl of hummus and chips and my beer and go watch the game."

Sara took her things to the living room to watch the Packers Steelers game. G decided to fallow her since there were to many unknown, nosey females in the kitchen.

"The Packers are going down," Nathan said.

"HA! You wish," Sara replied, setting her things down on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch herself, "Packers are much better."

"Then explain to me how we have 6 Lombardi trophies and y'all only have 4?"

"Then explain to me how be beat you in the Super Bowl and why the trophy is named after our coach," Sara replied.

"So what team are you, George?" Nathan asked, deciding to change the subject.

"The Patriots," Callen replied.

"Not bad," Nathan replied.

"Will you not judge my boyfriend based on what team he likes," Sara said.

"Why not? It says a lot about his judgement."

"Your choice of football team does not say anything about your judgement,"Sara replied.

"Well I've make sure his judgement is ok. He is dating you after all." Nathan got slapped with a pillow.

G enjoyed hearing the banter, it helped him to relax a little more. Sara's family was very welcoming and it made him feel almost guilty deceiving them.

Hold up, since when does G Callen feel guilty about stuff like this? It startled him a bit.

Placing his arm on the back of the couch, he relaxed a bit more. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and Sara did something he never would of expected. She leaned to her side and propped her head in the crook of his arm.

About 2 hours later, Callen woke up to someone yelling. Opening his eyes, he saw Sara standing up, beer in hand, cheering for her team.

"Go, go, go, go, go, TOUCHDOWN!" She yelled collapsing back onto he couch.

"Wha- what happend?" Callen asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well good morning sleepy head," Sara teased.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and a half," Sara replied, "you know, for someone who doesn't sleep a lot, you sure do sleep alot."

Callen chuckled lightly, "just wait till tonight."

"Oh, I know what nights are like for you," Sara replied, referring to the undercover op they went on, as a married couple, 3 months ago.

"Ahh, my ears!" Nathan said, dramatically. Sara hadn't realized what that had sounded like.

The football game ended about 7:30, the packers won, much to the delight of Sara.

The family snacked on Christmas treats, played games, and finished catching up for the rest of the night.

Sara an Lori were sitting at the table about 8:45 just talking idly and watching Lori's kids, her husband, and Callen playing around in the living room.

"The kids are growing up so fast," Sara sighed.

"Yeah, I can't believe James is turning 5 soon," Lori replied, "so what about you? Have you and George talked about having a family?"

"No, we've only been dating six months," Sara replied.

"Luke and I had talked about it by then."

"Yeah, well you were always a go getter and knew what you wanted," Sara said, "besides both of us aren't good at the relationship thing."

"You brought him here," Lori said, "that's a good start."

"Listen, Lor, he had a rough childhood. Bounced around in foster care a lot. he has trust issues. I come with a good deal of emotional stuff too. We're both just not ready for that."

"He'd be a good dad," Lori said, glancing towards the group playing in the living room. G was tickling James who was laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, he would," Sara smiled, glancing at him. Callen saw and smiled back.

Sara watched G play with the kids for a while longer. '_What is it about a guy playing with kids that makes him so gosh darn attractive_?' Sara snapped out of her trance at that thought. She'd never thought of him that way but those beautiful blue eyes and... there she went again.

Loraine and Luke took the kids to bed at 9 and Sara and G decided to go to bed, they'd had a long day.

"You seriously brought work with you?" Callen said, coming into the room from getting ready in the bathroom.

"It's just paper work," Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you seriously not get the point of vacation?" Callen asked, "I mean, I thought I was bad, but this is ridiculous."

"Fine, you know what?" Said said, closing the file and stuffing it into her bag, "I won't even think about it until we're back home."

"Sounds good," Callen said.

"Now, can we go to sleep?"

"Yes," Callen replied, "where can I get extra blankets and pillows?"

"Why do you need them?" Sara asked making her way under the covers.

"To make a pallet on the floor," G replied.

"You're not sleeping on the floor," Sara stated.

"Yes, I am."

"No, if anyone's sleeping on the floor it's me," Sara replied, "I invited you, you are going to sleeping in the bed."

"It's fine Sara, it's not like I sleep anyways," Callen replied.

"Which is utterly ridiculous," Sara said.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor," Callen said.

"Then we'll just sleep together," Sara said, exasperated, "it's not like we haven't anyways."

They'd had to on the op.

"Fine," Callen said, making his way under the covers. Sara turned out the lamp.

"Hey G," Sara said.

"Yes?"

"You won't wake anyone when you decide to disassemble the toaster, "my dad made sure the house was insulated very well."

"You sure?"

"Let's put it this way. Dad and Elizabeth's room is right above is us and I never heard a thing."

The two of them couldn't help but laugh.

A/N

When you got the email for this you may have not of noticed the username, I changed it. That's all. Lot you all!


	6. Family Football and More Family

A/N so this chapter introduces a lot of Sara's family. I've made up a list of what kids belong to who, how old they are, who's married to who, and what their relationship to Sara is. So here is goes...

Ryan Scott- Sara's dad, married to Elizabeth

Elizabeth Scott- Sara's step mom,

Nathan Scott- Sara's step brother, 24

Hanna Scott- Sara's held sister, 19

Fay Nelson- Sara's mom, married to Charles Nelson.

Charles Nelson- Sara's stepdad

Lorraine Evans- Sara's sister, married to Luke, 32.

Luke Evans- Sara's brother-in-law, 33

Madison- 6

James- 4

Mark- 2

One on the way

Brittany Foster- Sara's step sister, married to Michael Foster, 39

Michael Foster- Sara's brother-in-law, 40

Mitchell- 11

Lacey- 6

Christopher Nelson- Sara's step brother, married to Mary Beth, 37

Mary Beth Nelson- sister-in-law, 35

Erin- 5

Elsie- 3

Eric- 6 months

Tomas "Tom" Nelson- Sara's brother, married to Jenna, 30

Jenna Nelson- Sara's sister-in-law, 28

Audra- 1/2

Alexandra- 1/2

One on the way

Abby Nice- Sara's sister, married to Nick, 28

Nick Nice- Sara's brother-in-law, 31

Cody- 3 months

I hope that'll give you at least a little clarity. Now, on to the story.

::

Around 1 am, Callen woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. He quietly walked up the stairs, making his way to the kitchen. He pulled a stool up to the counter, where the toaster was, turned on the small LED lights, placed under the cabinet, and set to work on the toaster.

As he was starting to put it back together, Ryan came out of his room.

"What are you doing up, George?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, but bak to my earlier question. What are you doing up?" Ryan asked again.

"Insomnia,"was all Callen said, "you?"

"I have trouble sleeping. My back bothers me a lot and my sinuses are messed up from a gun accident years ago."

"What happend?" Callen asked.

"Longs story short, I shot of my thumb and it got my eye."

"But it still have both your thumbs," Callen replied.

"But not both of my big toes," Ryan smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go back to bed," Ryan said, popping a pill in his mouth, "feel free to take one. It'll help you sleep."

Callen yawned. He nodded goodnight to Ryan, finished putting the toaster together, and went back to bed around 2:30.

When he laid back down, Sara was sound asleep and to Callens surprise he fell asleep a half hour later.

::

Callen woke up that morning around 7:30 to Sara lying with her head on his chest, an arm around his stomach and his arm around her, on her lower back.

Sara stirred a little bit right before her eyes fluttered open. Callen could feel her eye lashes through his shirt.

Sara must have realized the position they were in because she squirmed a little and then rolled over to the position she'd started the night in.

"I know you're awake," Callen whispered, leaning over. His slight stubble tickling her neck, before he rolled back over to his side.

Callen could practically see her eyes fly wide open and he could see the blush creep up her neck.

"One word about this and your dead," Sara said, sitting up and glaring at him.

"Understood."

Brunch was a loud and chaotic affair. The four Scott kids all seemed really close. The family over all was close but you could tell if you hurt one of the kids you'd have the other three to deal with.

As the family went through the meal with loud 'debates', as they called them, equally as loud discusions, and Lorraine's children getting into the occasional fight, Callen sat back and observed the family.

He noticed, in particular, Sara smiling a lot. Her and Nathan arguing about sports. Elizabeth complaining about not being able to have a nice, normal meal. The young children playing with there food. All of it was very domestic and foreign to Callen and he saw the appeal. He saw what Sam saw in this life style and the fact that he found it appealing startled him.

"So, George," Nathan said, "what are your intensions with my sister?"

The whole table fell silent. The only noises were Lorraine's kids. Sara thought she couldn't turn a brighter red and Callen was knocked off guard.

Everyone wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"It's only been six months," Sara replied.

"You brought him home, didn't you?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan Joel Scott," Sara warned.

"No, it's ok, Sara," Callen said, "as of right now, I'm not sure where we are headed, but I know I do care and respect her greatly. I can't wait to find out where we're headed." He said the last bit looking at Sara.

"Aweee, how sweet," Hanna gushed.

"Sounds good to me..." Nathan said, clapping his hands together, "how about we play some football now."

"Sounds good to me," Sara said, happy to get off the topic of her's and Callen's 'relationship'

They cleaned up brunch and put on hats, sweaters, and gloves.

The teams were divided up. Sara and Ryan were team captains. Luke and Nathan were on Sara's team and Callen and Hanna were on Ryan's with the young kids divided between the two teams. Loraine couldn't play because of her being pregnant and Elizabeth wasn't really big on playing and she wasn't needed to even out a team.

G enjoyed the game. They didn't play with many rules and he quickly discovered that Sara got her competitiveness from her dad. They both played dirty. The whole team had experienced her competitiveness during a basketball game.

"And you lose again," Sara said, to her dad at the end. "Is that 10 years now?"

"9, You missed Christmas last year," Ryan commented.

"Oh, yeah," Sara said, kind of sad, "but my team still beat you," she smiled.

"Yes, they did," Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sara said, "we've got to leave for moms in an hour and a half, G."

"Ok," Callen replied, as Sara disappeared down the steps.

"Why does she call you G?" Ryan asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"My partner, he says George doesn't fit me and decided to call me G. Sara told me on the first date that George didn't seem to fit me, so I told her to call me G," Callen said, coming up with yet another lie.

"Hey, dad," Lorraine said, "we're leaving now."

"Ok," Ryan said, hugging his middle daughter.

"We'll be back Christmas Eve around 6:30," she replied, "I'll see you later, George."

"Bye," Callen said.

And hour later Sara and G were ready to go.

"Hey dad, can we borrow the truck?"

"Why don't you use yours?"

"You still have it?"

"Yeah," Ryan grinned, "Nathan keeps bugging me to drive it."

"You said no, right?"

"Of course," Ryan replied, "that truck can barely handle you much less your brother."

Sara rolled her eyes, "where are the keys?"

"Here," he said, grabbing them off a hook and tossing them towards her.

"Thanks dad," Sara smiled, kissing his cheek. "See ya later."

30 minutes later they pulled into the Nelson's, Sara's mom and step dad's, drive way.

"Now this is where we enter the zoo," Sara said, turning off the car, "think you can handle it?"

"I deal with terrorist and psychos all the time."

"You're not the most social person on earth."

"I think I can handle a few people."

"I few people?" Sara laughed, "its over 25 people, 2 of which are hormonal pregnant women."

"I can handle it," Callen assured as they got out of the truck.

"Ok," Sara laughed.

"Aunt Sara!" Two girls, about 6, yelled, Jumping off the swings. The girls, red-cheeked and runny nose from the cold, came running to give their aunt a hug.

"Lacey, Erin," Sara smiled, hugging the girls, "Wow! You two have gotten big."

"Auntie Sara!" 4 year old, James yelled, sliding off the swing.

"Whose that?" Erin asked, pointing at Callen.

"That's aunt Sara's special friend," James said, "I meeted him yesterday."

"You met him," Lacey corrected.

Sara and G both laughed. "We're gonna go inside now," Sara said.

"Ok," Erin said.

The smell of homemade cookies and bread greeted them.

"Mom! We're here!" Sara called, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sara," her mom said, enveloping her in a hug, "oh, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Sara smiled.

"And who is your friend?" Fay smirked.

"No Grammy, it's special friend," James interrupted.

"This is George, George, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you mrs. Nelson," Callen smiled shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Fay," she smiled.

"Sara!" Abby, her younger sister, yelled, running to give her sister a hug.

"Hey Abbs," Sara smiled.

"Abby, are you trying to wake Cody up?" Her husband, Nick, asked.

"Yeah, I just put Eric to sleep," Mary Beth, Sara's sister-in-law, said.

"Good to know y'all missed me," Sara joked.

30 minutes later Callen had been introduced to the rest of the family.

They sat down to dinner and if Callen thought meals at the Scott's were hectic they didn't seem all that hectic now.

"So George," Christopher started, after dinner. "Sara tells me you're a cop."

"Yes, I work for LAPD," Callen replied.

"And what's that like?"

The guys started talking about laws and regulations.

"How about we women go into the living room and talk," Mary Beth, Christopher's wife, suggest, "I wanna hear how you two met."

"Since I've already heard this, I'm gonna put my kids to bed. They had a late night last night," Lorraine said, "Maddie, James, Mark, come on."

::

"Why am I not surprised you met because of a speeding ticket?" Britney, Sara's oldest sister, asked, laughing.

"Because she's a speed ninja," Callen said, coming into the living room.

"Look who talking mr. I-got-sent-to-comedy-driving-school-for-speeding-to-much-while-off-duty," Sara laughed.

"I'm gonna kill Sam for telling you that," Callen said.

"Who's Sam?" Jenna, Sara's sister-in-law, asked.

"My partner," Callen replied.

"Hey, what time is it?" Mary Beth asked.

"Um.. 10:30," Abby said, looking at her watch.

"Oh, my goodness," Mary Beth said, "I need to get my kids to bed."

"Come to think of it, they've been really quiet," Britney said.

"To quiet," Jenna commented.

"That's cause we put them to bed and hour ago," Tom, Sara's brother and Jenna's husband, said, from the door way.

"What sweet husbands you are," Mary Beth said, giving Christopher a kiss.

"Well, I'm gonna get to bed," Sara said.

"I guess I'll go too," Callen said.

They said goodnight and before they went up stairs, Britney yelled at them to stay where they are.

"What? why?" Callen asked and Sara groaned.

"We're underneath the mistletoe."

"Nelson tradition," Lorraine explained, "you and Sara are under the mistletoe and since it's the first time in this house, we'll take a picture when you kiss her."

"Oh," Callen said he looked over at Sara who was blushing.

"Ok," Britney said, "ready when you are."

"This is so stupid," Sara commented

"Just kiss him," Britney replied

"Yeah," G smirked.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Sara glared.

"Just kiss her George," Lorraine said.

Cupping Sara's cheeks, he kissed her gently.

Sara was shocked. She didn't know why though. She'd kissed Callen before but in this setting, it was different.

And the weird feelings she'd been getting when they were in close contact or when she watched him play with her nieces and nephews.

"Perfect," Britney smiled.

Sara wounder if Callen felt the way she did because he looked a little shocked.

"Well goodnight," Sara said, running up the steps.

"Are you ok?" Callen asked, once they got to their room.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're just acting sort of weird," Callen replied.

"What? I am not acting weird." Sara said, hiding badly.

"How'd you get I be such a good undercover agent? You're a terrible liar."

"Only with people I know," Sara replied.

"Well you seem to be great at pretending to be dating me in front of your family," Callen replied.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," Sara said, storming to the bathroom.

"Damn, she's sexy when she mad," Callen said to himself. Then he proceeded to ask himself were that came from and scold himself. He was cut from his mental exploration of were it came from when Sara came back into the room.

"You ready to sleep?" Sara asked, anger in her voice, coming back into the room.

"Yeah," Callen said, climbing into the bed. Sara followed suit.

Callen turned out the lamp and the two laid with their backs to each other, with as much space as possible between each other, and tension so thick you could cut it.

"What did I do?" Callen asked, turning toward her, after a few minute of uncomfortable silence.

"My family loves you," Sara replied, Sara turned to face him and the distance between the two closed, "I've never seen them take to someone, one of us kids brought home, so fast. It's just hard doing this."

"I've never had a group of people welcome me and treat me so much like family so quickly," Callen replied, his voice cracking, "out of all those foster homes, only one treated me close to what your family does."

Sara was surprised at the emotion she heard in his voice.

Before they knew it, they'd pulled each other in for a hug. Callen had one hand tangled in Sara's hair, another around her waist and his face nestled in her crook of her neck. Sara had an arm around his neck and another around his waist.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Sara whispered.


	7. Secrets and Feelings

Callen woke the next morning at about 6:30 to Sara, stirring a bit, in his arms.

Callen slowly untangled himself from Sara and the sheets, while trying not to wake her.

He made his way down stairs. All the grand kids between ages 1 and 6 were watching a cartoon in the living room and all the men, excluding Charles, were in the kitchen drinking coffee and Nick was giving Cody his bottle.

"Mornin' George," Luke greeted.

"Morning," Callen replied, pouring himself some coffee, "so is this where you give me the 'if you hurt her' speech?" he joked.

"Possibly," Christopher smiled, "but she's a big girl and I know she'll give it to you much worse then any of us if you hurt her."

"I have not doubt about that," Callen replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"No doubt about what?" Sara asked, coming into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing," Luke replied.

"You know," Christopher said, "I've been woundering when you're going to make an honest woman out of my sister."

Sara choked on her coffee, "we've only been dating six months. And don't you go all 'Mary and I' on me. Y'all had been best friends for years."

"Does all of your family have short dating time periods?" Callen asked.

"Pretty much," Nick replied.

"Sara's the only who's dating someone for over a year and not married them," Tom said.

"I was only 25," Sara said.

"Lori and I were 23," Luke said.

"Y'all were also crazy mature," Sara said, "I decided I wanted a career and Andrew wanted a family. I wasn't ready."

"I was kidding, Sara," Christopher said.

"But everybody wants the know when I'm going to settle down, right?" Sara said.

"Krispy Kremes?" Charles asked, bursting into the adults awkward silence, "it always makes me feel good when everyone stopped talking as I walk in."

"I need some air," Sara said, making her way out into the deck.

Callen followed after her. He found her leaning against the railing, looking out at the pond, 150 feet away.

"Hey," Callen said, leaning against the railing right beside her, "you ok?"

"No," Sara said, "they always bring Andrew up and my being single."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is the topic of him so touchy?"

Sara sighed, "it was a long time ago. We both moved on. He got married. I've had a couple relationships since then and. I can't believe I'm thinking of telling you this."

"Tell me what?"

Sara glanced around to make sure nobody was outside, "we have a kid together."

Callen went wide eyed and Sara explained.

"My family doesn't know," she started, "by the time I was showing enough to notice, I moved and was able to keep visitors away until the baby was born. Andrew and I had already broken up when I found out I was pregnant. My best friend was the only one who knew before she let it slip to Andrew and by that time it was to late for him to do anything."

"What happened to the baby?"

"She was adopted by a family in Texas," Sara replied.

"Wow... I mean... I never would have expected..." Callen stammered.

"The family sends me pictures once or twice a month. She's 8 now"

"Have you met her?"

"No," Sara shook her head "and I don't plan to. I'd mess her up and possibly put her in danger."

"I doubt you'd mess her up."

"Thanks, but I probably still would," Sara said, before leaving and going inside. Callen waited a few minutes before following her.

::

Sara came down thy stairs later that day, after taking a shower.

"Mmm...waffles and bacon," Sara smiled, hugging her mother from behind.

"Tradition," her mom smiled, mixing the waffle batter. There were 5 waffle irons heating up and that batch was probably at least quadrupled, "now get off of me. Your hair is getting my shirt all wet."

"Hey Mary Beth," Sara called, "can I take Eric off your hands for a while?"

"Sure," she replied, handing her six month old over.

"Who's a big boy!" Sara's said, in a high pitch voice, taking Eric over to the living room. Callen came and joined the two.

"Hey buddy," he smiled, Eric smile back, "this is Eric, right?"

"Yep," Sara smiled.

"I know a guy named Eric, but he's a nerd or a geek. I get confused about the difference."

"I'm pretty sure Eric's some of both but this little guy will probably be a jock like his parents," Sara said.

"I never have appreciate being called a jock," Mary Beth said, walking into the room, "it's time for his nap."

"Ok," Sara said, kissing Eric's cheek, "goodnight baby."

"Goodnight buddy," Callen said, as Sara handed the baby over to her sister-in-law.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour," Fay called, outside, where most of the grandkids and a few of the men were.

"So early? Callen asked, "it's only 4 now."

"It's a tradition. We have waffels, eggs, bacon, sausage and eat around 4 or 4:30. The we get our pajamas on, watch a Christmas movie, and then watch old home videos until everyone falls asleep," Sara explained.

"Sounds nice. My Christmas tradition is sitting at home with a couple cold beers."

"That's pitiful," Sara said.

"Story of my life," Callen shrugged.

"Well, I am going to make it my goal that your Christmas is never spent that way again," Sara grinned.

"How? You just gonna act like we're married next year. For some reason I don't feel like that'll work," Callen grinned, talking quieter so nobody could hear him but Sara.

"I'll figure something out," Sara smirked, going up to her room.

"Hey George," Fay called, "would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all," Callen smiled, "I don't know how much of a help I'll be though."

"That's ok, all I need you to do is put the batter in the irons and take the waffles out every three minutes. Think you can handle that?"

"I think I can," he smiled cheesy. Fay laughed at him.

"Sara's a really good cook, but I'm sure you already know that," Fay said.

"Yep," Callen said. And he did know. Sara had made them dinner the night before they'd left for North Carolina.

Callen and Fay chatted as they prepared the meal and set it up, buffet style.

Dinner was ready at exactly 4:30. Supper was loud a chaotic, just like every other one, but very enjoyable. Callen even joined in on the chaos. Lots of stories and laughs were shared throughout the meal

Sara smiled at him at one point and that sent his mind into over drive.

He was having non platonic feelings for her. They made him confused but comforted at the same time. Her smile warmed his heart her laugh made him want to smile and laugh too. He also felt he could trust her more than just in the field. He felt he could trust her with his heart and feelings.

He definitely needed to figure this out. It was happening to fast for him to even comprehend. It hadn't been 36 hours since they stepped off that plane and his world went crazy.

"Earth to G," Sara said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You were really zoned out," Sara said, buttering her roll, "like deep deep in though. Like 4 paragraphs deep."

"What are you talking about?" Callen asked, "how can you be paragraphs in though?"

"Cris, Tom, and I came up with it a long time ago," Sara explained, "its like a scale for how deep. It only goes up to 5 and you were at least a 4."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Callen said.

"Whatever mr. rain-on-my-parade."

"Ok, y'all have 10 minutes to go put on pajamas and meet down here," Charles said, at the end of the meal, "Sara, it's your turn to choose the movie. What do you want to..."

"The Christmas Card," Sara said, cutting him off.

"Why do I even bother asking?"

Everyone put their dishes in the sink and went to change.

Callen and Sara were the first ones back down stairs. There was a big bowl of popcorn and a few tubs of ice cream on the table.

"Get what you want now because if you wait, it might be gone later," Sara warned, grabbing a bowl.

After she finished her ice cream, Sara tucked right up beside Callen, with Callen's arms around her, and a bowl of popcorn for the both of them.

"This is so cliché," Callen whispered.

"And romantic," Sara replied, "besides put of these types of Christmas movies it on the more original side."

After the movie, they started the him videos. The crowd thinned out as the night went on. Britney and Sara were the only ones left after 11:30 and the home videos served more as a background to their conversation.

"So you think you and George will be getting married in the future?" Britney asked.

"You too?" Sara groaned.

"Well, to did being him home. That's the first guy in 10 years."

"It's not like a bring everyone I'm dating home for Christmas. That kind of screams commitment when you do," Sara said.

"All the same," Britney replied, "its nice to see you with someone again."

"Thanks Britt," Sara smiled.

"ahh... I guess we should be getting to bed, it's 1."

"I guess so," Sara agreed, "I love you big sis."

"Right back at ya lil' sis."

They hugged goodnight and headed to their rooms.

Sara closed her bedroom door, quietly so as not to wake up Callen.

"Finally," Callen said, making Sara jump.

"You scarred me. I thought you were asleep."

"Nope, couldn't get to sleep with out you," Callen admitted, dopily. Sara doin it strange he would say something like that. In fact he sounded strange.

"You ok, G?" She asked, concerned.

"Just fine, Dandy in fact."

"Where's G Callen and what did you do with him?" Sara said.

"Right here, silly. I just took some sleepy syrup. It's not working though,"Sara tried, unccessfuly, to keep the giggles in, "stop laughing and come cuddle."

"Ok, G," Sara smiled, getting into the bed, "goodnight," she said, still laughing a bit, kissing his cheek and cuddling up right to him so that they were spooning.

"Goodnight Sara," Callen said, his arm falling over her waist, "Sara?"

"Yes, G?"

"I think... I think I may... be fall... falling for...yo..." was all Callen got out before he fell sleep with Sara in his arms.

"Met too, G. Me too."

A/N

I told y'all in the summary things were on the fast track to a hallmark movie. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Christmas with the Nelsons and Feelings

"Aunt Sara! Uncle G! Wake up wake up wake up! It's time for Christmas!" 3 year old Elsie and 4 year old James, yelled, jumping on the bed.

Sara groaned and swatted air.

"Aunt Sara... aunt Sara," Elsie sang, in Sara's ear, while James did the same in Callen's, "walley wakey eggs and bakey."

Sara got an evil smirk and she and Callen exchanged quick glances without the kids seeing them.

"Roar!" Callen yelled, grabbing James and Sara grabbed Elsie. The children yelled in surprise and then laughed from being tickled.

"Stop it," James laughed.

"We'll be down stairs soon," Sara told the children, as they released them.

"Ok," they said, hopping off the bed and going on their merry little way.

Sara put on her braw and stuck her unruly, mop of hair in a messy bun.

"You ready?" She asked.

"They called me uncle," Callen said.

Sara smiled, "they think of you like an uncle. My family really really loves you G."

"Are you ok with this? I know it's gotta be hard"

"A little maybe but I do enjoy having you here," she admitted, "come on, we need to get down stairs. It's present time."

::

Callen handed Sara a neatly wrapped gift, as they sat in the living room that morning.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Sara smiled, taking the gift.

"I know," Callen said, "go ahead, open it."

Sara unwrapped the gift, "101 ways to entertain ourself on a plane," she read the front cover of the book, "very funny," she said dryly, "when did you get this?"

"I got it at the airport gift shop," Callen replied.

"Well, I got you something too," Sara smiled, handing him his gift.

"Monopoly for dummies," Callen read, after unwrapping it, "touché.

"My dad gave that to me 20 years ago. Monopoly is our game."

"Thanks," Callen smiled.

"You're welcome," Sara replied.

After presents, they ate breakfast and hung out. The kids and a few adults played with their new toys.

There was a puzzle, that most everybody worked on at some point or another.

Mitchell had gotten a Ping pong set. It had a net that secured to the table, a few paddles, and, of course, ping pong balls. It was a big hit. The family had arrange a tournament bracket, for the adults, by the early afternoon.

It was very much a rule-less tournament. As long as the ball was still bouncing, you could try and get it back to the other side. It didn't matter if it bounced more than once or was off the table, as long as it was still bouncing.

Sara and Charles were the last two left.

"The crowed is silent," Tom narrated, "the score is 20-19, Game point Sara. Dad's serve and... the serve is good. Dad and Sara are keeping a steady rhythm. Oh, and it's off the table. Can Sara recover? She does! It's goes off the table on dad's side and he's not as nibble as he used to be... and... and... and the ball is rolling. Sara is the Nelson family Ping Pong champion! The crowed goes crazy... ahhhhhh."

At this point the while family was looking at him weirdly.

"What? You act like I did something weird," Tom said.

"Good game," Sara and Charles told each other.

The rest of the day went well and it was one of the best Christmases ever.

::

"Are you about ready?" Callen asked.

"Yep," Sara replied, from the bath room where she had just finished applying her lip gloss.

They were going to a small Christmas get together of Sara's group of friends from growing up.

"I put our bags in the truck," Callen said, they were going back to her dads tonight for Christmas tomorrow, on actual Christmas Day.

"Ok, I'm ready," Sara said, coming into their room, "how do I look?" She spun around in a shimmery, Christmas red dress. It came to about midd thigh and had one sleeve. Her long blonde hair was curled in ringlets and pinned to one side and she had silver opened toes heels on.

"Beautiful," Callen breathed and Sara blushed.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Sara replied.

Callen wore nice kaki slacks and a grey button down.

They made it to Alyssa's, Sara's best friend and Andrew's sister, house about an hour later. Callen opened Sara's door for her, she had let him drive.

"Thank you," Sara smiled.

Thy walked into the house where hey were greeted by a very happy Alyssa.

"Alyssa," Sara smiled, hugging her best friend.

"You look great," Alyssa said, "I guess it pays off not having had kids back to back." Sara laughed.

"This is George," Sara said, introducing her best friend and Callen.

"Nice to meet you," Callen smiled.

"It too," Alyssa replied, "it nice to see someone has finally captures Sara's heart."

The night went on. Callen was introduced to many of Sara's old friends. Most of them had stayed in the general area, which Callen found interesting.

"Well if it isn't Sara Scott," someone said.

"Andrew," Sara said, "nice to see you."

"Yeah," he replied, "it's been awhile."

"Yep," Sara nodded. Callen cleared his throat, feeling a little jealous, "oh, this is my boyfriend, George."

"Nice to meet you," Callen said, shaking Andrew's hand.

"You too," Andrew replied, "you know, when my sister said you were coming, I almost didn't believe her."

"Well, here I am," Sara smiled, "so how have you and the kids been since the accident?"

"We've been good," Andrew replied, "Natalie is still to young to understand everything and I think Jason gets it."

"I suppose the kids are getting big."

"Hep, Jason is 5 and Natalie is 2 1/2."

"Wow!" Sara said, "how long has it been since I was home?"

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink," Callen said, "can I get you anything?"

"Eggnog please," Sara smiled.

"Coming right up," Callen replied, leaving Sara and Andrew alone.

"He seems nice," Andrew commented.

"He is."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah," Sara replied.

"I went to see her," Andrew replied, "about a month ago.

"You what? Why would you do that?" Sara whisper yelled.

"You're not the only one who gets letters and pictures every month, Sara," Andrew replied, "she's been asking about us. Her parents were the ones who suggested."

"She's 8, Andrew," Sara said, madly," she doesn't need us confusing her.

"Sara, she wrote me a letter herself asking me to come. I needed to do it. She loved meeting the kids. Don't you get it? She wanted to meet me. I wasn't going to deny her that privilege. I may not be here tomorrow. Loosing Jana made me realize that."

"I'm done talking about it," Sara said, walking away.

"Where's Sara going?" Callen asked Andrew, coming out of the other room with two cups in his hands.

"Outside, cooling off," Andrew replied.

"I assume it wasn't because she was hot?"

"Nope, Andrew replied, "a bit of advice. Sara is stubborn and can be a pain in the ass but she's someone you never let go of. If you do you may regret it. I blew my shot, don't blow yours," Andrew finished before walking way.

Callen stood in thought before walking out side to find Sara.

"Here's your eggnog," Callen said, "don't worry, I'll drive tonight.

"Thanks," Sara said, taking a sip.

"What made you get mad?"

"He went to see Emily, our kid," Sara said, wiping a stray tear away, "and I don't know weather I'm mad he went to see her or jealous that he got to meet her."

"You, Sara Scott, should stop being so tough and guarded," Callen said, placing a a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll do that as soon as you do," Sara replied, looking to meet his gaze.

It was silent for a minute. Then Callen decided to do probably the stupidest but smartest things he'd ever done, he kissed her. Sara responded, happy Callen had made a move.

Her hands moved around Callens neck and his to her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Well that's not very guarded," Sara laughed, as they broke for air but stayed in very, very, very close proximity.

"No, it not," Callen chuckled, "I'm feeling things for you, Sara."

"Ditto."

"Ditto? I just admitted to having feelings for you and that's all you say?"

"I have feelings for you too, G Callen," Sara said, before Callen kissed her again.

"We should probably be getting inside. It's pretty cold out here," Sara said, a couple minutes later.

"Probably," Callen agreed.

They went and mingled for about another hour and a half before leaving.

"So where does this leave us?" Sara asked, on the car ride back to her dad's.

"Where do you want this to leave us?"

"We work together," Sara replied.

"Yes we do."

"And Hetty probably already knows."

"Yes, she probably does," Callen smiled, thinking of the small ninja, who had become like a mother to him, "lets just take things slow and see what happens, ok?" Callen suggested, grabbing Sara's hand, "I'd like to see what could happen between us. I'm tired of being alone. Your family made me realize that."

"Ok," Sara smiled.

When they got back to the Scott's, it was after midnight. They slipped quietly into the sleeping house hold.

That night Sara and Callen cuddled right up next to each other, without Callen being dopy from medicine.

"Merry Christmas," Sara said, kissing Callen.

"Merry Christmas, Sara," Callen said, kissing her again.


	9. Christmas Day!

Sara and Callen where woken up at 6:30 Christmas morning, they same way they had been yesturday, only this time it was Madison, James, Mark, and Hanna who were all jumping on the bed.

"Go away," Sara said, throwing a pillow at her sister and taking Callen's pillow away to put it over her head.

"I'm having a strange sense of deja vu," Callen said.

"Come on, get up!" Hanna said, its Christmas!"

"Yeah aunt Sara!" Madison agreed.

"You know I remember somebody saying Sara is still ticklish."

Sara shot up, "don't you dare G Callen." but Callen did anyways, making Sara squeal.

"Let's go open presents," James said, jumping off the bed with his siblings following. Hanna got off the bed but didn't leave the room.

Callen continued to tickle Sara until she was laying down on the bed and he was pretty much on top of her on his hands and knees.

When he stopped, Sara smirked and kissed him. It got a little heated and Hanna started making gagging noises, making them stop.

"Y'all are disgusting," she said.

"Like I didn't catch you on the couch with your boyfriend doing the same thing when I visited this summer." Sara replied.

"One, that was hardly a visit, you stopped by for literally 3 hours and two, we were on the couch not a bed."

"Get out," Sara said, playfully.

"We're opening presents in 10 minutes," Hanna said, closing the door as he left.

Sara sighed and got out of bed.

"Come back," Callen, who had laid back down, "its cold without you."

"Oh shut up," Sara said, swatting Callen with a pillow.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, grabbing Sara's arms and pulling her in for another kiss.

"C'mon, get up," Sara pulled away.

Callen made a noise of disgust. This was on time he didn't want to get up.

::

Christmas with the Scott's was a lot different than with the Nelson's. After doing their thing, they went to grandma and grandpa Scott's for brunch, games, and gifts. Then about three, they went to Elizabeth's parents for more gifts and dinner.

"Your nieces and nephews must be spoiled," Callen commented.

"They sure are," Sara laughed.

"So how long are you staying?" Kate, Elizabeth's mom, asked.

"Just until tomorrow," Sara answered, "we're going to visit some friends in D.C. for a couple days. Then we're heading back to L.A."

"I wish you could stay longer," Kate replied.

"I know but unfortunately, we do have to get back to our jobs," Sara replied.

"Well come back soon, and bring him with you," Katie smiled.

::

Sara adjusted her position for about the 98th time that night and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was in overdrive. Sara sighed and adjusted herself again.

An arm wrapped around her, along with Callen nestling his head in the crook off her neck. His five o'clock shadow tickled and scratched at her neck.

That was one things that came natural, surprisingly, the hig, kisses, and cuddles.

"What is it babe?"

"What's going to happen once we get back to L.A.?"

"We'll go back to work, like always and get together at often as possible." Callen said, kissing her neck, "tell our friends when we feel like the time is right."

"Ok," Sara said, happy to have it so simple and laid out, "it's funny how you're the calm on about this."

Callen chucked softly, "just go to sleep," he smiled, kissing her.

"Good night," she smiled.


	10. DC

"I wish y'all would stay a couple more days," Elizabeth said to sara, the day after Christmas, as they were preparing to leave.

"I know but we want to visit some friends in D.C. and we both have to get back to work on the second," Sara replied.

Sara said goodbye to her family before her dad took her and Callen to the airport.

"Now, you take care of my daughter, G," Ryan instructed, as they stood near the security check point.

"I will," Callen replied, shaking Ryan's hand.

Sara bear hugged her dad.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy," she said, holding back tears.

"I'll miss you too baby girl," he replied, "stay safe and don't get shot, stabbed, or any other thang that can cause bodily harm or death." he always said that. Sara laughed lightly at the half joke, half dead serious words.

"I'll try," Sara said, giving her dad one last squeeze.

::

"Gibbs!" Sara yelled, as her eyes landed on her former boss.

"Sara! Callen!" Gibbs waved.

Sara didn't hesitate to throw her arms Gibbs and then he and Callen bro hugged.

"It's good to see you again," Sara smiled.

"You all too," Gibbs said, "but I have to say, I didn't expect you two together."

"Callen was helping me keep my family off my back," Sara replied.

"So, we thought we'd come visit," Callen added.

"Well let's get going," Gibbs smiled.

::

The next day, Gibbs team got

a case. Callen and Sara decided to tag along.

They walked in just as Bishop was about to superglue a sleeping Tony to his desk.

"Bishop," Gibbs said, interning the bullpen.

"Gibbs," the young agent jumped.

"Gibbs? Where?" Tony said, waking up, only to be greeted with a head slap. "hey boss,just resting my eyes" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure DiNozzo," Sara smirked.

"Sara!" Toy smiled, getting up to greet her. "I didn't know you were coming. How's L.A.?"

"It's good. It doesn't get cold enough though," Sara smiled. Callen cleared his throat. "Oh, G this is Tony DiNozzo and Ellie Bishop. Tony, Ellie this is G Callen."

"Hi," Ellie waved.

"Nice to meet you," Tony said, shaking Callen's hand.

"You too," Callen replied.

"So, Ellie, how have you been?" Sara asked, she had met her when she worked in New Orleans.

"I've been good," Ellie replied. They continued to talk until...

"Sara!" Abby squealed, running to give her friend a hug.

"Abby!" Sara laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was home for Christmas and decided to stop in."

"Hi Abby," Callen said.

"G Callen," Abby smiled, "you came too."

"Yes, I did."

"Wait," Abby smiled, "are y'all together. Like, together together?"

"No!" Sara and Callen said in unison.

"He was helping me to get my family off my back about my love life, or lacked thereof."

"Sounds like a Hallmark movie," Tony said.

"I love those," Bishop added.

"Say, where's McGee?" Sara asked.

"Dubi, visiting Delilah," Tony replied.

::

"So much for vacation," Callen laughed, as they returned from the field later that night.

Callen and Sara had helped with the case and they were able to wrap it up that day.

"I know," Sara said, "now I'm not caught up with paper work."

"Aw, pobrecita," Tony replied. _Poor little thing_

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Sara rolled her eyes.

"How about we go out for drinks? My treat," Tony suggested and everyone agreed.

::

"To the holidays," Tony toasted.

"Here, here," everyone followed.

"Y'all started without me?" Jake Bishop said, walking into the bar, plantin a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Who invited him?" Tony asked.

"I did," Ellie smiled, "he is my husband."

"I was told I could get a free drink," he replied.

"Fine, but only cause it's the holidays," Tony caved.

::

After working on his boat for a couple hours, Gibbs decided to go talk to Callen. He had a feeling there was something real going on between him and Sara.

Gibbs walked silently up the steps to the second story of his house.

"See you in the morning," Sara said, and then there was silence, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Callen replied, and then a door shut.

Gibbs walked the rest of the way up the steps, "you wanna explain what I just heard?"

Callen nodded and followed him down stairs.

"I had my suspicions," Gibbs said, as the two sat at his kitchen table and drank coffee.

"It just sorta happened," Callen replied.

"How long?"

"Just three days."

"I hope your experience is better than mine, G," Gibbs said.

"The reason for rule 12?"

Gibbs nodded in response.


	11. It's a shorty short short chapter

"Thanks for letting us stay," Sara smiled at Gibbs, bringing her suitcase down the stairs. Callen grabbed and took it out to the cab waiting for them.

They were taking a cab to the airport. It was so Gibbs didn't have to drive them there and then drive back, in D.C. traffic, but he would of done it.

"Ok, we need to get going," Callen said, coming back into the house, "man, it's cold out there."

Sara laughed, "bye Gibbs," Sara hugged him.

"Bye Sara," he hugged back, "bye Callen. come visit again soon."

"We'll try," Callen replied.

"See y'all soon," Gibbs waved. They waved back and then disappeared into the cab.

::

"Thanks for helping me bring my bags inside," Sara smiled, as they entered her apartment.

"No problem," Callen smiled back, "so... am I going to see you again before work?"

"I don't know," Sara smirked, wrapping her arms around Callen's neck. His arms automatically went to her waist. "am I?"

"Are you going to Sam's New Years party?"

"I'm planing in it," Sara replied, "but I was insinuating we go on a date."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow evening," Callen smirked, "wear something nice but casual."

"Ok," Sara nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Callen kissed her before saying goodbye and leaving.


	12. First Date and Happy New Years

Callen knocked on the door to pick up Sara. To say he was nervous was an understatement. When Sara opened the door, Callen thought he'd never seen anyone look better.

"You look beautiful," Callen smiled.

"Thanks," Sara blushed, "so where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Callen smirked, "come on."

Callen pulled into the parking lot of a small park.

"So I packed a picnic and at 8:30 they set up a dance floor and have live music. Nothing really big or loud though."

"Sounds nice." Sara smiled, as he opened her door.

Callen grabbed a picnic basket and blanket from the back of the car. They walked towards a pond and made idle chat.

"So what'd you bring for supper?" Sara asked, once they had chosen a spot and laid out the picnic blanket.

"Well..." Callen said, opening the basket. "We have Doritos, grapes, and my specialty... Pb&J sandwiches."

"Sounds perfect," Sara laughed.

"Well I figured I better not make anything fancy or this date might end up in the E.R."

"Good thinking," Sara smiled, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Glad you agree," Callen smiled.

An hour later Sara and Callen made their way towards the small gazebo, where the dancing was.

"Why did you take me on an outdoor date when it's 46 degrees out?"

"Because it's romantic," Callen smiled.

"Oh, yes. Freezing is just the best way to romanticize me," Sara laughed.

"I don't think that's the proper use of word," Callen replied, as he spun her around.

"To bad, I just used it that way," Sara replied. Making the both of them laugh.

They danced for another hour before they got to cold and went home.

"I had fun tonight, G," Sara said, as they stood in front of her front door.

"Me too, Sara," Callen smiled, "so I'll see you tomorrow at Sam's?"

"Yeah," Sara replied.

"Ok," Callen said, as an awkward moment of not knowing what to say came over them.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Sara smirked. Callen chuckled and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow beautiful," Callen smiled, "sweet dreams."

"Good night, G," Sara said, blushing, as he walked away.

::

Sara walked into Sam's at 9 the next night. The whole team, including Nell and Eric were already there.

They had a fun night, playing games, talking without the stress of work, and even an hour of playing Sam's daughter's just dance game.

"Five minutes," Sam called, turning on the tv to watch the countdown.

Michelle came in with a bottle of champagne and glasses. Deeks brought in a bag of noise makers.

"Leave it to you to bring the most obnoxious thing," Kensi commented.

They counted down from ten and when it was midnight they blew the noise makers. Sam grabbed Michelle to kiss her.

"what do you say sunshine?" Deeks asked, directing his question at Kensi.

She swatted at him and pecked him on the lips, still not sure about doing stuff like that around their friends.

Sara smiled at Callen. They weren't going to kiss in front of their friend because they didn't know yet. They had discussed it but... Callen decided to hell with that.

He grabbed Sara's hands and pulled her towards him.

"What are you..." but Sara was cut off bye Callen's lips.

"I guess something happened in North Carolina," Sam said, disturbing their kiss.

Sara blushed and they both laughed a little.

Sam opened the champagne and filled the glasses.

"To the new year, new realationships, and family," Sam said.

"Here, here," everyone said.

Callen looked to Sara. She smiled brightly. He finally felt at home, here, with his family

A/N

There will be an epilogue posted soon. I've enjoyed writing this and the reading feed back. Thanks a million.


	13. Epilouge

A/N so I noticed back in the Christmas Day chapter there was a part where it made it sound like they were spending it with the Nelson's. I fixed it so if there was any confusion I'm sorry. Just an FYI it was grandma an grandpa Scott's they went to I accidentally wrote Nelson's. That's the part I was talking about.

:: 3 years later::

Fay Nelson opened the Christmas card from her daughter. It had arrived 3 days before Christmas. Her daughter was a world class procrastinator when it came to about everything, except for her job.

"Merry Christmas from the Callens," Fay read. There were several pictures arrange in a collage on the card. Including ones from their wedding in January, the pregnancy announcement, and the baby's birth in early November. "Love G, Sara, and Clara Grace."

"What's that?" Charles asked.

"G and Sara's Christmas card," Fay answered.

Sara and Callen hadn't gone very far in depth but had told her family about how he didn't know his name. They had understood them not telling them all of it.

"Speaking of which, I think they may of just pulled in?"

"Really?" Fay asked, looking out the kitchen window.

"Hello!" Callen called.

"G, Sara," Fay smiled, giving everybody hugs.

Sara was holding six week old Clara Grace.

"I'll help you with the bags, G, Charles said, following his son-in-law out to the vehicle.

"She's gotten so big," Fay smiled, as Sara handed her over. Sara nodded as they made their way to the living room.

"She has G's eyes," Sara smiled.

"But she has your fingers," Fay replied, looking at Clara's short little fingers.

"Great she's gonna have tiny hands and huge feet," Sara said, Fay laughed.

"She also has her mothers high pitched squeal," Callen said, coming into the room, "she does it right before she wakes up." Sara rolled her eyes.

"G fell out of the bed the first few times she did it," Sara said.

"That little girl wants me to get no sleep what's so ever," Callen replied, "Sara on the other hand can get up, feed her, and go back to sleeping like nothing happened."

"You should be glad she can do that," Fay replied, "otherwise you'd have a very sleepy hormonal woman on your hands."

"Don't get me started on when she was pregnant," Callen laughed.

"I'm glad you find it amusing," Sara cut in, "you didn't seem amused when it was going on."

"Hey G, why don't you come down to the basement with me and watch the game?" Charles suggested.

"I'm not sure..."

"It would be in your best intrest," Sara glared.

"Let's go," Callen said, backing out of the room, "say who's playing?"

"You sure get rid of him quickly," Fay laughed.

"That's cause he knows I will take him on," Sara smirked, before they both started laughing.

::

The next summer

"Are you gonna be ok?" Callen asked his wife, as they walked towards a Bar-B-Q joint in Texas.

"Yeah, just nervous," Sara replied, "are we doing the right thing?"

"Only you can decide that," Callen replied, kissing her head. "You ready?" He asked, once they had made it to the door.

9 month old Clara smiled at her mother from her father's arms. She was looking more like her daddy every day.

"Yeah," Sara nodded.

They walked into the restaurant.

"Sara?" A woman in her late 30s asked.

"Mrs. Baker," she smiled, nervously.

"Please, call me Margret," she smiled. "We're seated over here. Emily's very excited to meet you, all of y'all."

Sara smiled, "I'm excited to meet her too."

A/N

And there it is! I hope y'all liked it. I'm very happy with this last chapter. Thank you for reading.


End file.
